The Never Ending Stories of Panem: Grace's story
by Nicole1413
Summary: A young teen Grace Megers lives in district 3 and faces many troubles through the rebellion. Will she work with Beetee in his fight against the Capitol? Or will her love soon be doomed by the Hunger Games?
1. Meet me

**The Never Ending Stories of Panem**

My name is Grace and I live in district 3 (that's electricity). Every year there's a Hunger Games and every year I sit with my family at the table the day of the Reaping eating bread, cheese, roast and an apple before heading off to face my fears in the rope that holds me close to kids my age, some older and some younger, as we wait to hear our faith. This year is the 73 Hunger Games and my third time in the reaping. The reaping isn't for a month but seems as if every day I become more and more terrified. Terrified that one of my 15 names will be called, terrified of leaving my mother, father, and brother alone to sob over my dressed up body in a Capitol casket, terrified of how strong President Snow can really be, and terrified of how my whole life has been wasted away as just another district girl that has no value to anyone. This is my story a small girl that grew up to fast because of the Capitol. The never ending stories of Panem.

It's a hot Monday morning as me and my younger brother (Trey) set off to school. As I drop off my brother in his computer class I can't help over hear some girls talking about this guy who just moved here from the other side of district 3. He now goes to my school and now all the girls won't stop talking about him its annoying. But I can't judge considering I have never met him. Trying to forget what I just heard I walk to my computer hacking class. Here in district 3 almost every class has to do with computers and I'm good at it, I can hack into a computer in 2 minutes in my class that's a new record. I take my sit in the front of class to the right were the computers so it's easier for me to get first dibs on the good computers. As I wait for the bell to ring I go through my homework, I never got to do it last night cause I was too busy working in my Aunts bakery working on her website, then cleaning, then baking my cookies that everyone seems to enjoy. Trying to do as much as I could the bell rang and I ran out of time. Sometimes I wish I could just stop time completely. My teacher Mr. Mellers walks in with a gross yellow shirt with matching shorts and a black belt that is hidden by his belly fat sometimes I think he might be the worst dressed teacher in the world. Trying not to laugh was hard considering the whole class was laughing at his summer wear and Mr. Mellers was not happy he scowled us then lowered his voice to say, "OK class lets meet our new student, he's been here for a 3 weeks but now he's in our class, meet Riley." O.m.g. Riley has to be the cutest guy I have ever seen with brown wavy hair that falls over his aqua blue eyes make him irresistible. As I stared at his full lips that are perfect size I think he would be a good kisser. Riley doesn't just have a cute face but he's also tan, he's muscular and he's tall with long legs and big hands. All the girls seem to shrink when it finally hits me this must be the new kid that everyone is talking about. As I daydream about how the girls always talk about him I get a tap on my shoulder. I jolt back to reality to find out that it was Riley asking me if he could sit next to me, "Hey, you mind if I sit here I like to get first dibs on the computers," I can't believe he wants to sit near me. I replied, "Go ahead it's the only reason why I'm here to get first dibs on the good computers." Riley just laughed showing a beautiful smile, can this guy get anymore cuter, and when he stopped laughing leaving his smile he sat down and took out his book. The book was titled "Hacking: Level 82". Riley must be really good at hacking considering I'm on level 84. Riley looks at my book then at me, "So, you must be Grace," he says with a giggle. How does he know my name? "Yea, how do you know my name?" "Oh, everyone has been talking about a girl named Grace who's on level 84 in hacking the highest level in school so figured it was you." What? People talk about my level in hacking, hardly anyone talks to me about hacking I guess it's a big deal. Before I could say anything else Mr. Mellers told us to start on hacking computers. Riley and I head to the only two computers that never freeze and we get to work. As my hands type away I can't help but think he's staring at me but I'm too focused to look and he's looking at me cause I'm going fast so I don't want to stop, "Done," I scream louder than I wanted to but then I hear Mr. Mellers, "Good job that was 1:59 new record Grace." Everyone claps but Riley who is still just looking at me like he spaced out. When he finally opened his mouth to talk the bell rang and he grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

Trying to forget about Riley I went straight home but then realized I had to go to work in 6 minutes so started to run. The bakery is a mile away but because I'm fast I made it just in time to check in and grab my apron. While I catch my breath and made sure my heart was still beating I heard the bell on the top on the door ring. "Hello can I help y..." Why is the Mayor in my Aunts bakery only he's servants come to get baked goods never has the Mayor come in here well not that I know of. "Umm, Hello Mayor can I hel-ll-pp you?" I'm so awkward right now. "Yes, is your Aunt around? I need to talk to her right away its important!" My Aunt, what is he doing talking to her? "Yes, she's in the back would you like me to get her?" I started to head to the back when he yelled, "No, I'll get her." What is going on with my Aunt and the Mayor, and why is it so important? About 5 minutes after the Mayor walks to the back my Aunt comes out telling me to lock up and leave early I didn't question her but couldn't help but stare at her to try and find out if she's happy or afraid. Which didn't work her face was emotion less. So I left and didn't look back. At home I finished my homework ate some bread and fell asleep. My dream that night was a nightmare.

"Grace Megers," ME, no it can't be, I can't be going into the Hunger Games, this is impossible. I'm in the arena with blue ocean water all around me and a boat not that far when the gong goes off. I dive into the water and head for the boat when I hear a young man scream his voice so familiar. I reach the boat when I see Riley lying in a pool of his own blood struggling to breathe. What is he doing here he didn't get reaped for the game? He grabbed my hand and then whispered, "Nice work on that computer keep it up my little hacker," and then he went silent. As I tried to shack Riley awake I heard someone from behind me. I turned to see President Snow yell, "Say hello to Riley and your family for me won't you," I was shot with an arrow that jolts me awake. I was shaking and sweaty from my nightmare. Running to the bathroom to splash water on my face I got a look at the clock (4:45). Why did I have that terrible nightmare? All these thoughts went through my head but stopped when my little brother walked in rubbing his eyes. "Why did you kick me?" Oh yea I forgot my brother sleeps next to my bed on the floor I must have kicked him when I made that mad dash to the bathroom. "Sorry, just go back to sleep everything is fine." But everything isn't fine I'm still shacking and sweat is tripping off of me from that nightmare.

Finally after everyone was awake I was able to eat and take a deep breath. Not once did I mention my nightmare to my family for they will surely freak so I keep my thoughts to myself. School that day was endless. Computer class seemed like it was 4 hours long because every time Riley wanted to talk to me I would see his dying face and motion less body pop up in my head and had to look away. Riley would always look hurt when I looked back, I didn't mean to hurt him I just couldn't stand the nightmare flashing in my head. After work I went home, forgot about my homework, and just went start to bed. Luckily tonight wasn't full of nightmares.


	2. Death on a happy day

Waking up to the birds singing always makes me smile so after I ate I headed to school a little early. When I and my brother got to school he ran to his friends and I just walked around writing poetry in my journal. Not paying any attention I bumped into someone as we both drop our stuff. Looking up to say sorry Riley was already bent over picking up my journal and his book. He handed me my journal as we both apologized. "Grace I'm sorry about the other day when I just ran out of the room like that I just couldn't believe how fast you were," I giggled and blushed a little, when the hell did I start giggling, which made him smile again with his perfect lips. As Riley and I walk to Computer class we made every girl gasp and give me dirty looks as we both laugh at something funny. Once we got into class there was a different teacher sitting at the desk. I looked up at the board to see the teachers name "Mr. Beetee". I never thought I'd ever like one of my teachers but this one was nice. He liked hacking computers like me but was way better and only let us has simple assignments on the boring stuff and more computer time before class ends. Mr. Beetee seemed so happy until a student walked in and handed him blue flyers. I already know what it's for and so does the whole class it's just a notice about the Hunger Games prep team on if you want to join it or not. But Mr. Beetee seemed bothered by it. After handing us the paper and the bell ringing I asked my friend what happened with the teacher and she told me that our teacher Mr. Beetee was in the Hunger Games and won and I knew he must of been having a nightmare in class as he stared at the paper that said in bold print "Hunger Games: May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor" sadly the odds were not in he's favor that year.

Today was Friday and my only day off so I couldn't wait to just go home. I know that sounds weird it's your day off why do you just want to go home but I'm just not that type of person who plays outside or any of the dumb sports kids around here do it's just a waste of energy. Before I started to walk home Riley came up to me and asked if he could walk me home. I said yes trying not to blush which didn't work because I giggled making me blush even more, I mean I felt my cheeks turn red. Riley just smiled at me then changed the subject so we could start walking. Riley is so interesting to talk to when he isn't so focused on the computer, but I don't mind just looking at him on the computer he looks even more adorable when he's concentrated on something. My bombs were sweating as we talked. I found out so much about him on our walk, he hates school assignments on hacking computers and how he wants to be a newspaper writer for District 3 newspaper. All so interesting but got fascinating once he brought up the Capitol. I have never said my thoughts about the Capitol out loud but with Riley I felt safe to say them in a low whisper. Riley on the other hand was very proud of what he was saying, I never said anything really bad about the capitol only little things but he talks about how he hates the Capitol and how he hates the Games. My low whisper is nothing compared to his loud voice that's heard from all over District 3 but when I tried to get him to lower his voice it was too late because the new Peacekeeper (Darwen Resh) was already on his way toward us. Oh my heart is sinking to my stomach as he walks toward us with anger written on his face. Riley so calm talking to the Peacekeeper, never stuttered and even though he was no longer saying things about the Capitol he was still in his high yelling voice trying to impress those who stared and those who walked by us. Before I knew it I was shaking Keeper Resh hand as he walked away. Still shaking with fear I stared at Riley with shock that nothing happened as he read my mind and said, "It's like hacking a computer you have to stay calm and never give up till you know you're safe." As we walked toward my house we laughed at the way Keeper Resh was so confused on what to do about Riley's outburst about the Capitol. When we got to my house he said goodbye with a delicate kiss on the cheek. When he walked away I couldn't help but stare wondering if he'd look back which he did.

Saturday was just full of my happiness and everyone noticed I mean everyone even my little brother. Breakfast was quick and delicious, but work was slow. I don't mind how slow work is because I'm so happy but come on now please having one person walk in. I really need to stop wishing for things like this because the Mayor once again has walked into my Aunt's bakery. "Hello Grace I thought today you would be outside with the other kids," does the Mayor not want me to see him in my Aunt's bakery? "Oh no, I work almost every day of the week except Fridays," I really don't want him here. "I'll have to remember that." What, why is he going to remember when I'm off work? Probably so he can come to the bakery without anyone being here. I swear something is going on and I need to find out soon I mean really soon! "Sorry Mayor my Aunt went to... um... the grocery store to get more flour you'll have to come in tomorrow or maybe Friday," I'm totally going to get in trouble if the Mayor finds out I'm lying to him. My Aunt is really in the back making a wedding cake and my comment really made the Mayor mad cause now his white skinny face has turned almost red, bright red to be exact.

Once the Mayor left I ran start to the back and demanded my Aunt tell me what was going on with her and the Mayor. "What are you talking about Grace maybe you should sit down drink some water or something," my Aunt says. "Please, don't treat me like a child I know something is up I don't know what exactly but you can't hide it from me!" my voice came out more like a scream then calm, collected conversational voice, "Huh, the Mayor has come in here twice asking for you not bread or cookies no the sweet baker who just happens to know the Mayor. How many times does he come in here, because it seems more than twice? And don't lie to me because you suck at it!" Clearly this conversation is not going to get me any closer in to seeing what my Aunt is doing with the Mayor so I take a deep breath and wait for her to speak. As my Aunt knows she has to tell me the truth she as well takes a deep breath to start talking, "Oh Grace you always are so snoopy, OK, so I can't get into details but the Mayor is trying to come up with a plan for something that your too young, sorry, innocent to learn about." So far I still have no idea what is happening. "OK, so you're telling me that you and the Mayor are coming up with some crazy top secret plan that no one knows about?" "Yes, and you are in much danger to learn so please Grace do not get in this for you and your families sake. Now when did the Mayor come in the second time?" Crap! I forgot I lied about where my Aunt was. "Oh umm well... you see... oh was that the bell at the door better go check the front desk." as I run out the back doors to the front i hear my Aunts voice, that barely makes it through the cracks of the doors, scream, "Grace this conversation is not over." But what I didn't know is that our conversation does end without being finished because after leaving the bakery I start to walk home, smiling at the thought of my Aunt so conflicted on me which always makes me laugh, when I see several Peacekeepers run into my Aunt's bakery the Mayor screaming at them to turn back, then I hear the scream of my Aunt, then a gunshot which ends her screams as my smile turns into a frown I start to run home turning to look to see if they are after me.

I hardly make if home before I collapse down crying into my knees with my arms holding me in an awkward position. My family runs to me and helps me up but I just slide back down now having difficulty breathing. My mother begins to whisper something into my ears but just the sound of her voice so calm, so safe calms me down enough to stop breathing weirdly and able to stand without falling. I'm leaded to the couch where my brother sits on my lap brushing my long brown hair with his fingers. "Sissy are you ok?" his voice so calm even after seeing his older sister come home and collapse on the floor in a pool of her own tears. "I'm fine I just need to talk to mommy and daddy why don't you see if you can play with some of the neighbor kids," I really don't need to give my brother any nightmares. Trey hugs me then runs out the door. My parents hit me with a look and I know I should start talking, "I was in the bakery when the Mayor came in asking for Auntie I told him she was gone but I lied she wasn't," I paused thinking of her death but continued, "I talked to her about it she said it was too dangerous for me to know any information and that it was just a plan for something so I just left cause I was mad but then outside.." I start to burst in tears my mother holds me in her arms as I try to finish, "The Peacekeepers so many... they... they shot her... they just busted in and... Oh mom I heard her scream and the Mayor he was yelling at them to stop but they didn't... Why, why her," my tears staining my mother's soft blue blouse as she brushes my hair the same way my brother did. "Honey this must have been so shocking I have to get..," my mother pauses because who is there to get the Mayor was there and the Peacekeepers caused this so there is no one left to get, "I'll just get you to bed with some tea and we will handle this tomorrow." I looked at my father since it was his sister and he just looks at the wall with tears in his eyes trying to hold them back so I hugged him tightly whispering to him that it's OK to cry I mean I lost like 5 gallons of water in the past 5 minutes he just chuckles then hugs me back. To think how a day can change so quickly it was only a couple of hours ago when I was still day dreaming about Riley feeling the spot on my cheek were he kissed me and now I'm hugging my father crying over my Aunt which I just heard her last scream.


	3. Love and Hatred

It's quiet, so quiet that I can hear my own heartbeat. The loud busy baking I once knew is now quiet. I sink to the white tile now coated in dried blood. This awful noise escapes my throat before I get the chance to stop it. Then there is a single tear rolling down my face as I feel a strong hand grip my shoulder, it's not my father so I turn to see Riley looking in the distance but still gripping my shoulder. He notices me staring at him and we make eye contact. I see sorrow in his big blue eyes and my own reflection. Riley keeps his stare till he noticed me crying, wiping the tears from my eyes he helped me up. He doesn't say anything only takes me out of the room to the front were he sat me down at one of the waiting tables we have for customers. He looked deep into my eyes and spoke, "Are you sure you can be here Grace we can always leave and just walk around take your mind off things." At this point his eyes made me feel something inside me and I had to look away "I'm fine really, I just needed a moment." Riley nodded then stands up holding out his hand which I don't grab because I don't think I'm fine, I can't even move. Instead of standing I start to cry with my hands over my face on the table. "I had a feeling you were going to do that," I didn't look up just mumbled between crying "Shut up!" He giggled but stopped when he realized I wasn't kidding. With my head still down Riley sat next to me, he reached his arm over my back and I just sat there with him holding me not even thinking about any contact that he is giving at this moment. 5 maybe even 10 minutes pass before we get up. But he never let go, he keep his arm wrapped around me as we walked out the bakery. My mother and father were outside talking to a peacekeeper who must have been at the bakery yesterday because my father his shouting at him with a fierce, angry voice I have never heard from him before. Riley holds me tighter as he feels my body tense up, I relax, comforted by his strong, firm body pressed against mine. My mother looks at us but nods as if she is accepting something. The peacekeeper is standing right in front of me tall and heavily armed with a knife and gun on his belt and a whip in his hand ready to strike at any time. There is something about this man that is not right I recognize him from somewhere but I can't remember, but then right there when I'm shaking his hand I realize its Keeper Resh the same man that yelled at Riley only a couple of days ago. Was it him? Is this the man that shot my Aunt? Anger runs through my veins as I squeezed his hand with such force he had to pull away. At this point my mind is filled with so many emotions I think I might scream, cry and kiss Riley all at the same time. Keeper Resh looked at me making contact with my eyes and I saw something, not sorrow or anger, but nothing as if my emotions meant nothing and as if he didn't even has any emotions to start with. I shook my head then turned away as I started to walk down the street. My body so tense and stiff, my hands in such tight fits I could feel my nails starting to puncture the skin in my hands. So many thoughts run through my head some about ways I can just turn around and kill Keeper Resh because I know that he has to be the one with the gun, the one that gave me nightmares, the one that is on my now starting kill list, his name the first and only one. The foot steps behind me made me jump up as he stopped in front of me, his face confused about my anger. "Move" My voice is shaky

"No, I can't, you're not thinking straight. You're going to do something crazy." Riley was right I didn't know what I was going to do but it would have ended terribly. "Please Grace, listen." His voice was calm as if to talk to a wounded child with a scraped knee, which in this cause that's what I am a wounded child with a wound that needs someone to care for and I think Riley might have the perfect medicine. I relaxed my hands grabbing his and pulling him forward. He didn't protest but was confused so I turn and gave him a slight smile to reassure him that I'm not doing something stupid. Well I hope it's not. "Where are we going?"

"To the park I need sun light and flowers to cheer me up," I hope this works. "Come on your so slow." Riley, being his funny self, released my hand and dashed forward. Not even thinking I started to sprint towards him. We raced a good couple of blocks before reaching the park. Before hitting the grass I gave it my all and ran passed him stopping at a tree gasping for air. Once again I see this stunned look on his face as he stands at the line of grass and dirt looking at me. "What?" I said as I walked towards him grabbing his hand.

"Your just so damn fast, how do you do it?" I laughed and dragged him to the tree. "So tell me again why we're here?"

"So I can show you this," I kicked the tree with the end of my boot causing 3 red apples to fall to the floor right by his feet. He picked one up looked at it then tossed it to me. I barley caught the apple, and made a weird noise with made Riley laugh as he picked up an apple bit into it and said, "OK so maybe you're not so perfect after all," I pushed him and said, "Oh shut up." We both laughed and sat down at the trunk of the big tree. The sun spilled down on us from between the branches so I tilted my head back, closed my eyes and absorbed the suns heat.

Riley must have been staring because he whispered, "You're beautiful you know that," I nodded and said, "I know." This caused Riley to laugh again and then he pushed me with a light touch. He started to scoot closer to me so I let him wanting him to be as close as possible. When our waist and shoulder was touching I opened my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder taking a deep breath smelling the sweet air that surrounded us. We sat there in silence before he spoke, "Grace I'm sorry for everything and I'm always here for you OK?" I tilted my head back looking at his face then kissed his cheek. He looked at me, shocked at my action, "There we are even." He hugged me and I hugged him back wanting to just stay like this for the rest of the day. But he just then pushed away. I was so confused I thought he wanted this. He read my mind and said, "I can't take advantage of you like this, your upset and I'm taking it to my own needs."

"What, I'm fine and I mean it." He looked at me searched my whole face before saying, "So you are seriously hugging me back because you feel something for me," I nodded, "You're not just upset."

"Riley I like you OK, now come here." He came back over to me then kissed the top of my head. Before Riley did anything else I grabbed his hand then intertwined my fingers with his. Again we sat together waist and shoulders touching each other both taking deep breaths of the warm, sweet air. Kiss him, I think, it's the perfect time and he wants to kiss you back. So I do what my mind wanted tilted my head back once more and lend forward. The kiss was warm and even though his lips press against mine, his lips were soft. After his tongue played with my lips I opened my mouth to give him what he wants. This kiss burned my stomach I thought it was nerves but then the feeling spread out as if the fire from his lips was spreading to my stomach, then to my heart were my heart pumped the feelings through my body by my veins. If it wasn't for a rock hitting Riley's shoe I don't think I would have ever pulled away. I look in the direction of wear the rock was thrown to see on of Riley's friend I've seen in the school yard.

"So dude enjoying your Sunday?" I hear him shout across the park laughing and looking at both me and Riley. Riley didn't move from me but did get a little tense as if he didn't want him to see us.

"Go away, Brandon," Riley has a hint of blush and I can't help but giggle. Brandon looks at me then winks before saying, "Nah, I'm enjoying the show." Riley then picks up the apple 3rd apple and throws it at Brandon. He jumps out of the way just in time before it hit his head. Brandon laughed then sat next to me by the tree, Riley automatically pulled me closer to him forcing the whole side of my body to press against his. Brandon noticed his action then looked at me to search my face. "Nice one you have here. Its Grace right?" I nodded then he continued, "Oh wow you are so right dude her lips are like perfect there nice and so is she." Riley's body got really tense as Brandon scooted closer to me. For some reason Riley is not saying one word and it's scaring me a little so I looked up at him to stare into his eyes. There angry, and his lips are pressed together as he bits the inside of his cheeks. I didn't understand why he was acting like this until I looked back to see Brandon's face only a couple inches from mine.

"Well hello there." I say making sure my voice is strong and confident. "Can I help you?" by my comment Riley's body starts to relax. What if he's jealous? That's it, Brandon is usually the one that every girl talks about, well except me, and he's not that bad to look at, Riley must have thought I would fall for his games and go for Brandon instead of him.

"OH I guess I'll take one of those kisses from you." Brandon says as he licks his lips. So I reached across the floor grabbed the apple Riley bit into hide it behind my back and said, "Ok hot guy close your eyes." He did what I asked and licked his lips for a kiss but then I shoved the apple in his mouth. His eyes opened automatically as he pulls the apple out of his mouth. "Oh I see playing hard to get."

"No, if I was playing hard to get I would have to like you in order to do that." He looked at me in disbelief then I hear Riley laugh and he kisses the top of my head.

"You've lost this game Brandon." Riley's voice says proudly. Just then Brandon gets up wipes the apple with his shirt and takes a bite out of the part were Riley bit it, "Thanks for the apple, babe."

"Oh don't thank me, thank Riley." He realizes what I said and spits the apple out. Brandon is not wining today. At this point Riley is so relaxed he is really getting comfortable sitting on the ground. But I'm not I really can't feel my butt anymore and I better get back to my house before my family goes out searching for me. So after Brandon stomped away I get up and grab Riley's hand. He starts to walk but then stops me, "Grace you're so amazing, most of my friends say that when Brandon sees one of us with a girl we like he usually goes after them and most of the time he wins." I shake my head and replied, "He's just as jealous as anyone is when they see a happy couple, that they want that same thing." Riley's faces gets excited then I realize I just called us a couple.

"So couples now." Riley's voice is happy and somewhat annoying.

"Yes, did you really think I was going to let you kiss me like that and not want more?" My words take effect and he hugs me before we start to walk. At my house I invite Riley in but then I notice my father on the table with his head down staring at his lap and decide this might not be a good time so instead I kiss him goodbye and promised to see him tomorrow. Taking a deep breath I open the front door and walk in. Trey is the first to greet me at the door followed by his friend and my friend (Sage). Sage is my age and is skinny and tan with blue eyes and has long blonde hair that she always braids or curls with our new curling technology. Sage hugs me then notices how happy I am so pulls me to my room, shuts the door then demands to know where I was for 2 hours.

"Ok so tell me that you running off with Riley were true and not just a rumor." Sage asks me jumping up and down.

"I wouldn't call it running off with him but yea I guess we did that." By my words Sage has gone completely crazy as she yells at me to give her all the details. "Ok, Ok calm down. After leaving the bakery Riley followed me because he knew I was going to do something stupid, so instead I lead him to the apple tree in the park were we sat there under the tree for a while until, well we kissed." Sage nearly hit me with my pillow that she tried to throw at my head but I continued, "Then after Brandon tried to kiss me, we got up to leave but before we did I called us a couple by mistake and now here we are a new couple. Please don't hit me again."

"Oh sorry I just can't believe it my best friend is dating one of the hottest guys in school, oh I can't wait till tomorrow when you too walk down the hall holding hands every girl is going to faint." I haven't really thought about the other girls at school till now and I wonder what they're going to say. "OK, so now on Monday I'm coming over here early in the morning to do your hair and makeup, is that good with your mom, and you have to wear a really hot outfit to impress him."

"I don't think he's the type to care." I say not wanting to have to get up early tomorrow just to get all dolled up.

"Of course he cares and he's going to like you even more if you look hot." Maybe Sage is right, I should get all dressed up on Monday and maybe for the rest of the week just to show him how much I care about him. I nod leaving Sage really happy. She runs to my closet and grabs a dress that I have only worn once and never again because it is way to show off like. It's a tight fitting, dark blue strapless dress with a ribbon pattern tided in the front. It's good for school a lot of girls wear a dress like this all the time, but I just don't think it's me but to save use both from fighting I agree to wear it. My mother calls for Sage, telling her it's time to go home so she hugs me and tells me to get a lot of beauty sleep for tomorrow. I just glance at her and then shake my head. Sage would be a great mother one day when dealing with this kind of stuff. After Sage left I go to the kitchen were my father's head is still leaning down looking at his lap. "Dad," I say with a hint of the small little girl I use to be. "I'm sorry about everything. Would you like me to get you anything?" He nodded and lifted his head showing a large whip mark across his face. I grabbed his face with both of my hands twisting his head side to side examining it. "What happened? Was it Him? Did he do this to you?" My father's face looked hurt and scared by the way I'm speaking; he took my hands off his face and rubbed them.

"Calm down Grace I'm fine just getting me ice." I do what my father asked me to and when I return I asked him what happened. "Keeper Resh got angry at the fact that I was yelling at him so after you and that boy, Riley I think, left he grabbed his whip and got me across the face." My hands turned to fists again and my body felt fire this burning sensation to go after Keeper Resh and damage him. But I know I won't last long. Instead I run to my room shut the door and head to bed early. I'm glad I went to sleep early because only 4 hours into my dreams it turned into a nightmare. Keeper Resh is running towards me but then after I stop to take his blow he goes right through me as if I was a ghost, when I turn to see where he is running I see my Aunt. I run to her and to Keeper Resh screaming her name but she can't hear me. Right when I get to my Aunt I run into a wall made of glass. I pound and pound on the glass that just won't break, Keeper Resh pulls out his gun and I know it's over so I bend down the glass cover my ears and close my eyes to wait for the shoot. I hear her scream then I wake to the bullet going through her. I'm glad to be wake and when I notice the clock says 5:00 I decide trying to get anymore sleep is a waste of time. The bathroom is dark and the shower is getting colder the longer I stay in here, so I finish my shower and dry off. Just as I'm getting my dress on I hear Sage at the front door knocking so gently not wanting to wake anyone up. Sage looks tired and is still in pjs. "What are you doing?"

"I decide to save time so I brought all the stuff I need and you need to get ready." Throughout the whole thing I don't protest. My make-up is easy and my hair is simple it's just when she wants to shave my legs I get nervous. "It's not going to hurt Grace now just don't move." She's right it doesn't hurt; it just tickles so I let her continue making me beautiful. By the time she's done my parents and little brother is awake.

"Ok Sage you have to get ready I'll make us some breakfast." She nods then headed to the bathroom to get ready. I made everyone eggs and toasted bread it's almost 7:00 before Sage comes out of the bathroom and she looks pretty like she always does. After eating, Sage fixes my make up a little before letting me look. I don't recognize myself. With curly brown, hair half up and half down, blue eye shadow to compliment the dress, light pink lipstick that looks natural, and every scar or blemish is gone by her make-up, I look great. My mother hugs me and my father kisses my head as they both whisper something to each other. I grab my brother and all 3 of us head for school. "Sissy you look pretty." My brother says with a smile.

"Thank you Trey it's all because of Sage." I hug her as she blushes. Since we get there at 7:30, 30 minutes before the bell, Sage walks me around with her head high so I smile and do the same. Every guy looked and every girl gasped as I walked down the hall to Riley were he doesn't notice me until Brandon pushes him to my direction. I acted like I was just walking not even going in his direction but when I tried to turn left Sage grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Riley looked at me and smiled and because Sage pulled me so hard I blushed when I smiled. "Hey Grace." Riley said as he looked up and down my body.

"Hey Riley" I can't help but blush at how pleased his face looks. Sage and Brandon both push us at the same time causing me to fall into his arms. He just hugged me as if I never fell making this moment perfect. Every one of his friends and Sage all walk away together I can hear Sage giggle when Brandon talked to her. "So Grace how was your night?" Riley asked as we pulled away from our hug now holding hands. "It was great, how was yours?"

"Every dream was about you." He says looking into my eyes and I smiled really big.

"Well you're so sweet."

"I'm only telling the truth." He now is smiling as big as I am. Walking down the hallways was extremely fun. Every girl looked at our hands as we walked down the hallway together. The bell went off and it was time for class.

Every class without Riley was boring and pointless and every class with him was fun and happy. Holding hands under the desk and him stealing a kiss or two when we worked at the computers. Only in hacking did we get in trouble because someone shouted "Eww" and Mr. Beetee saw us. He asked us to stay after class and we did.

"So Riley and Grace I understand you are dating now but please don't let it distract you from your work." We both nod and as we walk out Mr. Beetee ask me to stay for a moment. Riley kisses me goodbye and I take a sit. "Grace I heard about your Aunt and I'm very sorry. I know this is going to be hard to understand but me and your Aunt was working on that plan she told you about."

"How do you know my Aunt's plan?"

"I and your Aunt have been working together on it for many years and now that she is gone I need your help." I nod so he can continue, "You're a great hacker and the rebels are planning on taking over the Capitol and I need your help when the time comes." I looked at him thinking he was joking but he wasn't he was serious. Before he could say another word I ran out of the room. Looking both ways for peacekeepers that never came then grabbed my brother's hand to go home. I didn't say one word to my parents when we got home I just washed the make-up off my face and went to my room to think about the rebels, the Capitol and Mr. Beetee who now wants me on his team.


	4. I Meant Every Word!

"What did Mr. Beetee want?" Riley asked me as we sat under our now favorite apple tree. What should I say? If I tell him the truth he would think I'm crazy. It's been a week since Mr. Beetee asked me to join his team and I just don't know what to say.

"Oh well I don't know how to put this." I wanted today to be nice it's Riley's and mine first date and I don't want to ruin it with news about a plan that I have little information about. Riley is now sitting up wanting me to talk about what Mr. Beetee said. He will never believe me about any of this but I can't think of anything to say to him and lying is out of the question. "If I tell you, you have to believe me and never tell anyone." Riley looked at me before getting up.

"Come on lets go somewhere more private to talk." He's right if I'm going to tell him anything about a top secret plan I better not do it in a park filled with people on a Saturday. Riley took me to the only place he could think of, the fence. In district 3 the fence is a private place and even if you wanted to leave you couldn't because the fence was always on with electric cords everywhere and it's loud. The perfect place to talk. "Okay, talk."

"I don't know all the details but Mr. Beetee wants me to join a topic secret team. He told me that I would be hacking extremely dangerous computers and hovercraft systems, but when I tried asking for more information he told me he said too much." Riley looked at me and then the ground. After kicking the dirt a couple times he looked at me. His eyes meat mine and he smiled. "Grace, you should do it." He was serious. How could he be serious? I can't just join a team that I have no information about, but can I? "Don't you see what team this is? He wants you to join a rebellion Grace. He needs your help to hack into the Capitol."

"But Riley I just don't know..." Before I could finish he put his lips on mine and held them there till I kissed him back. "Okay what was that for?"

"I just had to kiss you at this moment right here and also I can't believe my girlfriend is going to be a rebel." says Riley

"I never said I was joining." I stared at him and scold him, he just laughed. He never can take my scowl look seriously.

"But you have to, if he would have asked me I would have joined like right there and then." Riley licked his lips and then I got the feeling he had, the feeling of wanting someone so badly. I lend in to kiss him so he did to. Soon his hands found my hair and my arms wrapped around his neck. We kissed for so long only releasing to take a breath or for when he decided to lay on the floor on top of me. We never took it any farther then kissing even if we both wanted to.

Before the sun started to set we broke free. Riley took me to the top of a hill were we watched the sunset. His arm wrapped around me and my head on his shoulder. This has to be a perfect date. It felt perfect, it felt amazing and happy. "Grace," I looked up to see how sad Riley was, it made me nervous. "The Hunger Games is a week away and I have to say I'm nervous." I took a deep breath and realized that this year is the first year that I have a person to worry about, I have a lot of friends I don't want to die and I worry about myself but the most important is him.

"Riley we won't get picked we can't, if would be too tragic." Riley smiled and squeezed me into him tighter.

"But what if one of us does?" His blue eyes looked into me and I couldn't get myself to look away. "Then we have to promise that if one of us gets picked we have to promise to come back." I said after looking away from his eyes to the sun that is now set leaving the sky a mixture of orange, dark blue and red. "Alright Grace if one of us gets picked we have to promise to come back." He hugged me and then looked at the sky. "I wish I could paint because this is so beautiful."

"I know. The sky is really pretty." I said.

"I was talking about you." I looked at him and laughed, it was the only thing I could do with that comment. "Hey, it's not funny."

"It kind of is." All of a sudden Riley stood up, picked me up and twisted us both around, me in his arms. Riley put me down and we both laughed. Followed by a kiss. After we pulled away we headed home. Because Riley is determined to get on my parents good side so he walks me home. The whole time we held hands and talked about little things, both afraid of bringing the Hunger Games up again. Once we got to my front steps, I asked him if he wanted to join for dinner he nodded and walked in very slowly.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." I heard my brother run to the door to greet me. "Grace guesses what happened today, who is this?" Trey went straight up to Riley and looked at him.

Riley squeezed my hand and introduced his self. "Hey Trey, I'm Riley your sister's friend."

"I know what a boyfriend is so doing try to play me." Wow, my little brother is a lot smarter than I think. We all laughed and headed for the kitchen.

"Grace good your home in time for dinner, and you brought your friend." my mom said. My little brother jumped up and screamed, "I'm not stupid guys I know he is her boyfriend." Okay now my brother is taking this too far.

"Trey shut up." Trey looked at me and walked away after sticking his tongue at me. Riley laughed and squeezed my hand again. "So umm... Mom, Dad I don't think I introduced Riley right before so here he is and yes he is my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Megers." He shocks both their hands and never released my hand. Dinner was terrible. My Dad never stopped asking questions about what Riley is like and my Mom had this look on her face that terrified even me. I didn't even taste dinner I just ate to give myself something to do. I was so nervous; having dinner with my boyfriend and my parents was a bad idea.

"So Riley how much do you like our daughter and are you taking anything too far because if you are you have to correct yourself." My dad is not helping the fact that I want to just leave this room.

"Oh umm, Sir I care deeply about your daughter, she makes me feel this warm connection every time I just look at how beautiful she is and there is nothing that I would do that she did not want and I will never take advantage of your daughter she means too much to me to lose." Wow, Riley is talking to my father as if he has been in love with me forever. By the look on both of my parents face I can tell they are thinking the same thing.

"Good as long as you're not having sex with my daughter, are you?" Every one stopped, I spit my drink a little and it slid down my chin, my mom dropped her fork on the plate causing it to clack and Riley, poor Riley, his face was shocked pure white and he quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. My mom coughed and gave my dad the stare, then for some reason Riley answered his question even though everyone know that he didn't have to answer it.

"No sir and I promise you that it will never happen until marriage if I and your daughter do get married." Never have I once thought about marriage but now that he mentioned it I guess if my feelings are this real I will most likely marry him and start a family. If only it wasn't for the Hunger Games. Again my parents are shocked by the way he answers the questions with truth and love. This was now my time to get him out of there. Dinner was mainly over so I quickly grabbed everyone's plate then Riley's hand and rushed to the kitchen.

"Riley I am so sorry about that and I promise you that you will never have to come over here to see my parents again." He grabbed the dishes from me and walked to the sink, I joined him and we started to wash the dishes together.

"Don't worry about it Grace, parents are protective and I kind of like how much they care for you." He placed the dishes into the sink filled with soapy, cold water.

"Did you really mean everything you said back there?" He stopped what he was doing to look at me. My face blushes a little as I looked down at the water and dirty dishes with a small smile.

"Grace I meant every last word." He is now forcing me to look at him by grabbing my shoulders and holding my close to his face, "I want to be with you every minute and when I'm away from you I think about you, I have never felt strong feelings like this and I only hope that you feel the same for me." I looked deep into his eyes; those blue eyes can really get you lost in them.

"I do feel the same way to you." He hugged me. Both of us jumped as we heard my mom coughed. She had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "How long have you been standing there mom?"

"The whole entire time." I couldn't help the blush that is now coating my face as a bright red. "Riley you are welcomed here anytime and don't worry about Mr. Megers he will leave you alone soon enough." I have her approval; my mother just gave me her blessing to date Riley. I guess he really is the one.

"Thanks mom." is all I can say at this point. She walks to the sink and starts to finish the dishes letting me and Riley leave. It is dark outside so I let Riley take my flashlight back home. Riley says goodbye to my little brother and my father and gets a hug from my mother. Outside right before he left we talked.

"I'll see you tomorrow I have a surprise for you." Riley looks handsome in the moon light the way the light hits every feature.

"What is it?"

"Well I can't tell you so you'll just have to find out, meet me by the apple tree at about noon. Bring a blanket." What does he have planned? If I have to bring a blanket then I am lost. There are so many different things going on in my head. "Good night Grace." He gently kisses my lips as a kiss goodnight and I want him to continue but I'm sure my mom is watching through the window. But that kiss felt right it was a kiss under the moon light.

"Sweet dreams Riley." I said as I waved him goodbye.

"Don't worry they will be about you." He waves back as he walks down my street. The door opens quickly and my mom pulls me inside. She has never been this happy in a long time.

"Honey I don't want to scare you from that boy but I think he is in love with you." Now even my mom can see the way he loves me.

"And mom I think I might be in love with him." She grabbed my hands and squeezed them tight. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"OH Grace you're growing up so fast." It feels good to have my mom think good things about Riley and it feels even better to say that I think I love him out loud. Before she did cry she took me to her room. "I want to give you something. I was going to give it to you with your true love and I think it's him so her take this." She grabbed a box from on top of her closet and opened it to show an ankle bracelet. I have never seen it before. It's silver, blue and is made with a wire material. The wire was braided to a circle and in the light it shines brightly. "My mother gave me this when I married your father. She told me to give it to my daughter when she fell in love to give luck and a long relationship. I am giving it to you Grace so you know I approve and I think Riley really is a great guy you two are going to be very happy with each other." She handed me the ankle bracelet then had to leave the room with the feeling of crying. I felt like crying at this point. Have I done it, have I fallen in love? I rushed to my room to sleep but first I picked out and outfit and a blanket for tomorrows surprise and then placed my ankle bracelet on my wire doll I made for the jewelry that is special to me. I feel asleep right away wanting this day to end so I could wake up tomorrow and see my new love, Riley.


	5. Ankle bracelet

* Short story but big ideas for the next chapters!* 

The sun has just begun to rise and I'm already up. Singing and skipping to the kitchen to make breakfast, then taking my time in the shower even when the water turned cold, and last making sure everything was perfect even the ankle bracelet seemed to be shining as I placed it on my right ankle. It's almost noon so I decide to head off a little early. Right as I opened the door my mother shouts out my name as she rushes to me with my black and blue blanket.

"Grace, don't you think you're going to need this?" My mom says as she folds it neatly.

"Thanks mom, love you." I grabbed the blanket and shut the door behind me. The walk to the park seemed endless, but when I finally arrived the blanket made so much sense. Riley has set up a picnic, but this picnic is too amazing. Riley has a basket filled with pastries and sandwiches, and he has managed to get lights in the apple tree that highlights the whole tree, and just having him there is perfects enough. "What's this?" Riley turns to the sound of my voice and runs to me.

"Surprise!" He screams as he pulled me into a hug. "I see you brought a blanket." I nodded still in shock of everything he has done for me.

"What, what is all of this?" Riley gently pulled me to the tree, laughing at my shocked face.

"Well I wanted this date to be special so I created this." When he said 'this' he spun around gesturing to everything. Now that I was close to the tree I got to see every detail. There was a tire swing hanging from the strongest looking branch in the tree, the lights blazed a combination of blue, red, and a light purple, the basket of food contained everything I enjoyed. And chrysanthemum flowers that laid nicely on the floor next to the trunk of the tree.

"It's so amazing..." Riley gently grabbed the blue blanket from my hands and placed it around the tree trunk. The blanket really set everything together in a perfect picture. Riley sat down on the blanket then patted the spot next to him. I didn't even hesitate to glide into his arms. Once I was seated his warm arms wrapped around me. The heat from his touch sent shivers down my spine. He gently kissed the top of my head before speaking.

"I wanted to show you how much I care about you." I looked up at him tilting my neck all the way up to do so. "I wanted you to know that no matter what I... I love you."

"I love you too." Those 4 words came out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. But when they did I smiled and realized I did love him. Riley was just as surprised. He gently tilted my chin up and lowered his head to kiss me. The kiss was soft and sweet, Riley's lips tasted of cinnamon and mint. A weird combination if you think about if. Which of course I wasn't. I was too focused on Riley. His hand found the back of my neck and mine found his soft hair. I pulled away slightly to breathe suddenly feeling lightheaded. Riley smiled against my lips and leaned against my forehead. "Hungry?" I laughed and pulled away as Riley reached for the basket.

"You seem to always be hungry." I said sweetly to Riley.

"Well, what can I say? Men are always hungry." Riley handed me a heart shaped piece of district bread. My heart leaped as he winked at me noticing the blush on my face. "I love it when you blush."

"Why?" He was slowly inching to me.

"I don't know, it's just really cute." His lips were so close to mine I could feel his breath that sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes as I felt his soft lips finally press against mine.

The bread fell from my hands and landed in my lap. I pulled away from him trying to catch my breath and notice Riley in the same state. "Your amazing, Grace."

"Your incredible, Riley." I reached for his hand and squeezed it tight.

For the next couple of hours if was filled with laughter, kissing, holding each other on the tire swing and talking about anything beside the reaping that was less then a week away. But it soon was a topic when four men started to carry a sigh saying 'May the Odds Be Forever in Your Favor. Don't Be Late or Face Consequences.' I went cold as the four men pinned the huge sign on the main wall of the Justice Building. "Its okay Grace, nothing is going to happen."

"Are you sure? How can you be so sure when both of our names are in that bowl?" I shook my head and didn't respond to his touch.

"Grace you just have to trust me. I promise to never let anything bad happen to you." He held my chin with his hand forcing me to look at him. "And if one of us does get picked we have to promise to fight to come home no matter what. Okay?" I nodded slightly feeling tears burn the back of my eyes. Riley whispered this time more slowly "I promise to never let anything bad happen to you, I promise." With that a single tear rolled down my cheek before I could stop it.

I couldn't let this be him just comforting me I have to make sure he knows how I feel. The only thing I could think of was the ankle bracelet that was suddenly burning my skin and felt ten times heavier. "I want you to have this." He looked at my hands as I took the ankle bracelet off. "My mother gave it to me as good luck in our relationship. She said that her mother gave it to her on her wedding night as good luck with her marriage so I want to give it to you as good luck." I pressed my forehead to his and placed the ankle bracelet into his hand.

"No Grace I can't take this your mother gave it to you it has to be special." He started to hand it back to me put I pushed it away.

"Take it. Then the night after the reaping you can give it back. Okay?"

"Okay." He placed the ankle bracelet around his wrist. Having an ankle bracelet for a guy isn't really a good thing so I didn't say anything.

After we both calmed down a little more I felt better, really great. Knowing that Riley is there for me really made my heart skip a beat. I heard a to familiar giggle from behind the tree and went still. I grabbed Riley's hand and pulled him to look for Sage. When I finally saw her she was laughing and holding hands with none other then Mr. tall, dark and handsome (Brandon). "I know she liked him!" Riley pulled his hand over my mouth and giggled out a hush.

"Shhh, I don't want them to see us." I nodded and when he released his hand off my mouth I licked my lips and was shocked by the taste.

"Did you know that your hands taste like vanilla?" Riley looked at me and tried not to laugh.

"No I didn't know that."

"Oh well I just thought that I would let you know." Okay so I'm a little weird, oh well. Once Sage and Brandon walked away still hand in hand it was nearly dark outside. Even though I didn't want this date to end I had to get home before it was to dark out there other wise I would be stuck in the dark. After a few kisses packing everything up and arguing about how I should help with the lights (and losing that argument badly) I grabbed my blanket and left looking up at the sunset. I can't wait to see Riley tomorrow even if it meant it was another day before the Reaping. As long as I had Riley nothing can go wrong.


End file.
